Dangerous Liasons
by Snow Empress
Summary: When Hogwarts is taken over by Death Eaters, Ginny finds herself in an unexpected and unavoidable situation. Half prisoner, half saved, she has to get used to surviving in a world ruled by her captor, her prince. NOT rated for safety. GinnyDraco.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Jo. However, as she is kind enough to let poor fanfic writers like me play in her wonderful Potterverse, she's welcome to him.

A.N. Hugely different to my normal fluff-fests. Much more romance, less awkward, embarrassing cuteness. Don't forget to tell me if it's good or not. Enjoy!

* * *

Ginny was leaving Snape's classroom late that night. It was the first of her week's detentions, all for…yelling at him in front of the whole class, calling him a Death Eater, threatening him with hexes galore when he told her off for being late. Well, actually, it was surprising Snape hadn't cursed her, but it did nothing to improve her mood as she stormed, worn out and sleepy, along the dungeon corridors at midnight. 

She was too preoccupied with angry, murderous thoughts about her potions master to notice she was being followed. That was, of course, until she was seized from behind by the Slytherin.

He pushed her roughly up against the cold stone wall, his slender but strong frame not allowing her to move. He held her wrists above her head so she was utterly powerless. His body was lean and controlling. Her breath heaved in her chest as she glanced from side to side. There was nothing but dark corridor all around, flaming torches on the walls casting a burning glow, deepening the shadows on his face. She reluctantly forced herself to look at the expression he was wearing. She'd never seen one like it. She was used to boys who were respectful, awkward, shy. She'd never seen a boy grin like that before. He was looking at her with pure, unashamed lust, not a trace of caring or affection clouding his intent.

'Why don't you leave me alone, Malfoy?' she asked viciously. 'I've nothing you could want'. Malfoy actually laughed. 'That's where you're wrong, Weaslette. I want you'. Ginny gasped as Malfoy pushed her shirt neckline down as if he was going to drink her blood and began sucking on her collarbone. He pushed her soft body hard against the wall, devouring her white skin. Suddenly there was the distinctive sound of approaching footsteps. 'Shit' he muttered. He lowered his head once again to her neck and, flicking his tongue out like a snake, hissed something she couldn't make out.

Ginny exclaimed in pain as a feeling of burning like ice inflamed her skin where he had been kissing her. Malfoy stepped back, admired his handiwork and slipped away into the darkness. Very aware that the owner of the footsteps was obviously just around the corner, Ginny hastily fastened her shirt back up and smoothed her hair back down, forcing herself to breathe normally again. It was just as well, as Harry came running to her side as she finished looping the last button. 'Gin! What d'you think you're doing in the dungeons at this time of night?' he asked, angry she could have gotten herself in danger. Ginny just shrugged helplessly. Harry sighed 'Come on, I'll take you back to Gryffindor tower. I can't leave you alone in Slytherin territory'. Ginny fell gladly into step with the raven haired boy, snuggling herself into the crook of his arm as they walked, completely unaware of the pair of steel grey eyes that watched them go.

Harry wished Ginny a good night and chivalrously waited at the bottom of the girls' dorms staircase to make sure she was alright before pecking her blushingly on the cheek and hurrying off to his own dorm. Ginny couldn't stop thinking that he was the perfect gentleman, the hero she had always dreamt of. Nor could she stop the nagging feeling that, compared with what she had experienced that night, Harry was _boring_.

When she awoke in the morning, Ginny had completely forgotten the previous evening's events. She wandered into the bathroom, intending on having a shower, and gasped as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. The small area of skin Malfoy had…administered his attentions to last night had acquired a new mark. It was not a bruise, or a red blotch, as she would have vaguely expected, but two elegant black initials: _**DM**. _She hurriedly abandoned the idea of a shower, and buttoned her school shirt right up to her throat. She didn't tell anyone, just made her way down to breakfast as if nothing was wrong.

Harry turned slightly pink when she sat down opposite him, and knocked over a jug of pumpkin juice in his haste to offer her what remained of the bacon before Ron could wolf it down. She gratefully accepted, but her eyes were scanning the Slytherin table behind him. She found what she was looking for, and Malfoy met her gaze unblinkingly. She shuddered and turned her attention back to Harry for the rest of breakfast. She avoided the dungeons all day.

Later that evening, after dinner, she reluctantly made her way down to the dungeons for detention. She insisted Harry stay in Gryffindor tower, and not accompany her as he had offered. She wasn't quite sure why she didn't want him to come; after all, it made perfect sense. The Slytherins were not noted for their kind and hospitable nature, particularly to Gryffindors. Nevertheless, she endured a horrible detention with Snape unscathed. He made her scrub the flagstones around every desk until the stains of years of spilt potions were removed. When he finally let her go it was half one at night.

She stumbled wearily from the classroom, barely noticing anything but how tired she was. That's why she didn't take in the three dark figures that were shadowing her through the complex maze of stone corridors until one of them grabbed her. It was three young but muscular men, in their early twenties, she guessed. They pushed her roughly against the wall and surrounded her, their wands at her throat. 'Don't scream, girlie' growled one 'Not that it would do you any good, the castle's surrounded. But it does so ruin the mood'. He grinned at her with broken, yellowing teeth. Ginny cursed herself for leaving her wand on her dressing table. She hadn't thought she'd need it. She had felt sure Harry would ignore her and meet her from detention.

The largest of the three men, whom she thought she vaguely recognised, ripped her blouse open and she screamed, despite being warned not to. He was bending down to give her skirt the same treatment when one of the others nudged him. 'What?' he snarled 'Can't you see I'm busy?'. The nudger pointed, his hand shaking slightly, at the mark on Ginny's collarbone. The large man went white. '_Shit_' he muttered 'We're gonna get killed for this. Listen, girlie…I mean, Miss, you want to take yourself back to him. Good job we found you, or you could be in real trouble, eh?' he said, attempting to adopt a cheerful tone.

Ginny snatched her blouse back out of his dangling paw. 'You're Marcus Flint, aren't you?' she asked angrily 'You left a few years ago. Slytherin Quidditch captain, right?'. The man did not look pleased she recognised him. Well, as they seemed to have changed their minds about attacking her, and were somewhat scared for some reason, she might as well find out what was going on. 'What the hell do you mean, the castle's surrounded? By whom?' she asked, dreading the answer. 'The Dark Lord and loyal Death Eaters like us' he said, sounding surprised she didn't know. 'Now you want to be getting back, there's hundreds of guys what aren't so clever as us, ok?' he said firmly.

'Back where?' she asked, utterly confused. 'To Malfoy, of course! You've been marked. You're his. No-one can touch you without having to answer to him, and trust me, there aren't many who'd risk it. Go on, I saw him not long ago' Ginny followed the direction he pointed in, bewildered. 'Wait!' Flint exclaimed. Ginny turned back to him. 'Yes?' 'You won't tell him about this, will you? No point really, all cleared up, no harm done, right?' he said hopefully. Ginny nodded in a vague, noncommittal way, and carried on walking.

She did indeed see many dark robed figures dashing about, giving and receiving orders, talking in a code she didn't understand. She was stopped several times, but every time, once the mark was seen, she got a hasty apology and wished a good night. She eventually found Malfoy leaning nonchalantly against a wall, inspecting his fingernails, looking for all the world as if none of the commotion around him was happening. 'Oh, it's you. Who ripped your shirt?' he greeted. 'Marcus Flint' she answered, taken aback. Malfoy motioned to a passing patrol of silent Death Eaters. 'Bring me Flint, will you?' he said casually. The leader of the group bowed and disappeared into the darkness.

'Malfoy, could you please explain what's going on? Why have I got your initials marked on my skin? Why do these people think it means you're responsible for me in some way?' Ginny asked in a flurry. 'Because I am, Weaslette. I said I wanted you, and Malfoys always get what we want. I figured I might as well mark you before the attack tonight. Don't want anyone else taking a fancy to you. The school's under the control of the Dark Lord now. I believe that the Golden Trio got forewarned and got away in time, but there's still a lot of prizes to be divided up'. Ginny felt sick. 'Prizes?' she asked faintly 'You mean people?'. Malfoy nodded his head curtly 'Certainly. You're quite a trophy, at that. Pureblood, close to Potter, fiery Gryffindor, not bad looking. Everyone left here's up for grabs. You're one of the lucky ones. Some of the boys are…somewhat less gentlemanly than I' he smirked.

A figure wearing a bone-white mask approached and whispered something she couldn't hear to Malfoy, who nodded. 'Come on, Weaslette. You're going to see what I'm talking about. The fight's over. It's time to divide the spoils'. Ginny numbly followed the blond towards the Great Hall, refusing to believe what she had heard. Voldemort couldn't have taken over Hogwarts, it was impossible. She managed to convince herself of this right up until the point when she saw him, snake-like face cruelly smiling at the assembled mass of students and Death Eaters. Malfoy nodded at the evil wizard, who nodded back, treating him to a particularly wide smile.

Once the doors had been sealed off, Voldemort stood, and silence descended. 'My faithful followers! You have all fought with distinction and fortitude! For this you will be rewarded generously. I shall call upon each of you in turn, those that served me most diligently first, until all here have been thanked. And the one I call first to take his pick, I believe, has already begun his collection!' this raised a laugh amongst the mass of black robes. 'Draco Malfoy, will you kindly choose your prize, apart from, of course, the lovely Miss Weasley' Voldemort leered at her, and she shuddered, remembering the horror of the Chamber all those years ago.

Malfoy stepped forwards, and selected a Ravenclaw boy from Ginny's year who had a reputation for particular intelligence, a scared-looking Hufflepuff second year girl Ginny didn't recognise, and an angry Slytherin boy, also from second year. They were marked, and Malfoy stalked out, followed by his new selections. Ginny followed too. She didn't have much choice, and to be honest, it was preferable to staying with the most sadistic creature ever to be born into the wizarding world. They were led down into the dungeons, but instead of heading towards the Slytherin common room they took a sharp left and arrived at a forbidding stone door.

Malfoy turned to the miserable four. 'You must understand what I'm going to say, because I'm only going to say it once. You are now my private property, effectively. You will answer to me, you will obey me, you will not go out without my permission. You' he addressed the Ravenclaw 'I chose because you are known for being bright. You'll be useful, if you're smart enough to do as I say'. He turned to the second years 'You, little Hufflepuff, I decided upon because you're from a family that mine has always had a rivalry with. You, I believe, have no siblings?' she shook her head 'Excellent. This proves we won, and shows others not to mess with Malfoys. I'm not going to hurt you, except your pride. However, you' he turned his attention to the Slytherin boy 'You're a Slytherin, so you can't be trusted. You're going to have a hell of a time. And by the way, I saw the way you were looking at her' he gestured towards the little girl 'And if you touch her, I'll have you killed'. The young Slytherin boy whipped his eyes away from the Hufflepuff.

'These are my new chambers. You cannot get in or out with out direct permission from me. You will each have a room, and will not enter anyone else's room unless I say so.' He glared significantly at the Slytherin. 'Go to bed. You're no good to me exhausted'. The Hufflepuff girl scuttled off, looking somewhat relieved, followed by the Ravenclaw. The Slytherin sloped after them, glaring at his shoes. Ginny lingered in the doorway, unsure what to do. Malfoy hadn't mentioned her. 'Well, Weaslette?' he said, waiting for her. She cautiously entered the stone chamber. 'Follow me' he said, not looking back at her. He strode into a large bedroom with a single, huge four poster bed with green hangings. 'Close the door' he ordered. She did as he said, noticing that this was clearly his bedroom. 'I thought you said we each got our own rooms' she said slightly accusingly. 'You do' he said casually 'You're just not going to be spending much time there'.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. She slunk into the corner of the room as the Slytherin stripped down to just his boxers before turning his attentions back on her. 'Don't look like that, Weaslette. You're better off than most, let me tell you'. Ginny felt like crying. 'You can't do this! I'm not your plaything! I'm a person, and I love Harry!' she said. Malfoy approached her dangerously, and said in a low tone 'I can and have done this. One of your best attractions is that you love Potter. It's all the sweeter to steal something of his' he smirked. 'But he hasn't, I mean, we haven't yet, I'm still…' she trailed off upon seeing the look in his eyes. 'Weaslette, are you telling me you're still a virgin?' he growled. She nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

The smirk widened. 'Excellent. I can't understand why the hell Potter would wait, but to have you before he has…this is going to be better than I ever imagined' he said, staring at her intently. 'Don't bloody cry, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to' Ginny looked up with hope. 'By the end of tonight, you're going to be begging for it' he said cockily, raising an aristocratic eyebrow at her. Ginny was suddenly furious. 'Don't you dare take that tone with me!' she yelled 'You're sick! I love Harry. He's the opposite of you in every way. I hate you! He was waiting until I was ready because he respects me as a person! He's sweet, and gentle, and' Malfoy cut in, sounding bored 'Scared of your brothers? Dull? Gay?'. Ginny slapped him. He raised his hand to the perfect handprint on his pale cheek. 'Oh, you're going to regret that, I promise you' he snarled.

There was a knock at the door. 'Get that' he ordered. It was the patrol from earlier, holding an obviously terrified Marcus Flint. She led them to Malfoy's bedroom. 'We found him hiding in a toilet on the second floor' reported one of the faceless figures. Malfoy nodded 'Thanks. You can leave him here'. The patrol leader replied 'As you say, Sir' and led the others out, closing the chambers door behind him. Malfoy snatched up his wand, and advanced on Flint, who was by this time shaking. Ginny watched from the doorway to Malfoy's bedroom. 'Please, Malfoy, I knew you while I was at school, we were mates, I didn't mean anything by it, I didn't know she was yours…' pleaded the hapless Flint. 'Sorry, _mate_' he grinned 'Can't let this kind of thing get around as ok. I've got a reputation to keep, after all'. With that he pointed his wand at the wretched man and, with a flash of green light, wiped the life from his body. Ginny screamed.

'What was that?' she shrieked 'You didn't have to kill him!' Malfoy looked unconcerned. 'You do realise he was planning on raping you earlier, don't you?' he asked harshly. 'Like you give a damn!' she retorted angrily. Malfoy grabbed her wrist, swinging her around to face him. 'I do. You're mine, and no-one gets away with hurting you, understand? Same goes for those three' he gestured towards the other bedrooms 'As long as you bear that mark, I won't let anyone touch you. If that means I have to kill someone who tries, so be it'. Ginny slumped down onto the cold floor. 'I've never seen anyone die before' she whispered. Malfoy rolled his eyes. 'Get used to it' he told her 'You're going to see a lot of it from now on, especially around me. It's not as if I like it, but it's necessary. If it helps, you probably won't have to kill anyone. They'll expect me to do that for you'.

Ginny was shivering. 'You're a murderer' she said unnecessarily. 'Yes. What did you think with a father like mine?' he shrugged. 'So what exactly am I here for?' she asked 'What am I supposed to do here? Do I still get to go to lessons? Who's running the school?'. Malfoy sighed. 'You're my property, but you'll be getting slightly better treatment than others because you're pureblooded, and mine. This isn't a school anymore. It's under the Dark Lord's control, and it's a base for high ranking Death Eaters. You'll be able to come and go around the castle, if you're good, but you don't really have a purpose. Just…whatever I come up with' he said suggestively. Ginny shuddered, her heartbeat quickening at the way he was looking at her.

'Now, about that slap' he said venomously. Ginny gulped. 'You deserved it' she said stubbornly 'I'm not going to betray Harry no matter what you do'. Malfoy snorted. 'Potter is, according to our sources, currently hiding in a forest in Germany. He's not going to save you this time, Weaslette. Besides, haven't you seen enough tonight to realise it's not a good idea to make me angry?'. Ginny backed away. Malfoy advanced on her, and once she was trapped against a wall, reminiscent of just the night before, gently undid the buttons of her shirt. He looked with satisfaction at the black mark on her collarbone. 'There's no way he could have missed that' he sighed 'Some people are too stupid for their own good. Now, where did we get to yesterday?' he asked rhetorically.

He brushed the hair out of Ginny's face and pressed his lips to hers, biting lightly on her bottom lip. Ginny gasped, and he took advantage of her opening her mouth. He kissed insistently, forcibly, almost angrily. So different from Harry. Ginny felt her knees weaken against her will. Malfoy grabbed her shoulders before she collapsed. He was smirking. 'See, Weaslette? I told you you'd want it' he carried her into his bedroom, laying her down surprisingly tenderly on his bed and slid on next to her. His hand caressed her bare stomach as he kissed her. She moaned, barely aware of what she was doing. 'You're mine' he growled, and she nodded in agreement as he pulled her skirt off and tossed it into a corner. She would have agreed with anything he said at that point.

He continued kissing her, pressing her small soft body into the mattress with his tall, strong one. He snaked his hand behind her back and deftly unhooked the fastener on her bra, slipping it off down her arms. Ginny noticed suddenly that she was cold, glanced down and snatched her shirt over her breasts, glaring at the Slytherin prince. 'Just how far did St. Potter get with you?' he asked incredulously. Ginny blushed and muttered something. 'What?' 'I said' she repeated, cheeks burning 'Nowhere near as far as this'. Malfoy burst out laughing. 'So gay then, I assume. Especially if he had access to someone who looked like you'. Ginny would have slapped him again, but her hands were occupied holding the remains of her shirt over her chest.

'You're going to have to let go sometime, Weaslette' he said calmly. Ginny noticed he was twirling a wand she recognised in his long fingers. 'Hey, that's mine!' she exclaimed, making a grab for it. Malfoy whipped it away from her grasp. 'Now, now' he said patronisingly 'Part of that mark means you can't hurt me. Not that I can't hurt you. But I may consider giving it you back for everyday use if you're a good girl'. Ginny slumped down onto her back, and she realised he was now also holding her shirt. She tried vainly to cover herself. 'Now, Weaslette, don't be childish' he chided, swinging a leg over her hers so he pinned her to the bed. Ginny glowered at him. 'I am not a child' she said vehemently. 'Oh yeah? Prove it' Malfoy grinned, leaning in to kiss her again.

All coherent thought flew out of Ginny's mind when he kissed her, crushing her into the bed. A fiery passion invaded her body, completely alien to her. All she could think of was the hot pounding that erupted in her hips. Malfoy drew his lips away and glanced down at her chest. 'Hmm' he said 'I think someone's enjoying this more than she wants to'. He took one of her erect nipples into his mouth and she gasped. He swirling his tongue around it whilst kneaded the other, pausing occasionally to suck on it or drag his teeth over it. Ginny could think of nothing else. Malfoy made to move his head away, and Ginny shivered at how cold her breasts were now, making her nipples stick out even more.

Malfoy was smirking more than ever. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of her knickers and drew them slowly down her legs, throwing them the same way as her skirt, leaving her completely exposed. He turned his attention back on her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her pink nipples, fingers stroking over her creamy white skin. Ginny couldn't help it; she moaned, and ran her hands through her hair. 'You want it, don't you?' he hissed. Ginny nodded, her eyes closed, concentrating only on this new and incredible feeling. 'You want me?' he pressed. She again nodded in assent. 'You're mine, aren't you?' he continued. Ginny screamed in frustration. 'Yes! I'm yours! I want you! Please, Malfoy!'. Malfoy grinned. 'Beg me' he demanded. 'What?' asked Ginny, shocked, and opened her eyes. 'I said: beg me' he repeated. Ginny met his cold grey eyes, glittering with wicked pleasure. Ginny shook her head. 'I can't' she stammered 'I love Harry. I don't want to betray him, I love…oh, Merlin'.

Malfoy had lowered his head again to give her the same treatment as before. He resumed his massaging of her breasts, kissing his way up to the mark. 'I want you! Please!' she cried, unable to stand it. 'You're willing to betray Potter?' he asked. She nodded 'Yes! Malfoy, I'm begging you. Please!'. 'You realise he won't want anything to do with you after I've had you? You'll be mine, for everyone to see, forever' he whispered in her ear. Ginny nodded urgently. 'Right then. I suppose it would be rude to hold off any longer' he mock-sighed, sliding out of his green silk boxers. Ginny gasped at the sight of him. She was certain it wasn't supposed to be that big. Ok, all she knew was what she had heard from Lavender and Parvati, but they had gotten around quite a bit and never mentioned anything this size.

'You're scared, aren't you?' asked Malfoy, disbelieving. Ginny nodded mutely. 'Well, I'll try not to hurt you' he said soothingly. He stroked a long finger through the mass of thick red hairs, making her shudder as a shock ran through her body. He lowered his body over hers, kissing her roughly, and eased himself into her, pausing as he hit resistance. 'Bloody stupid Potter' he growled, his breath ragged at how ludicrously hot and tight she was. He could practically feel her pulse through her walls. He thrust forcefully into her and she screamed in pain. He waited until she was merely groaning before pulling out and pushing into her again. This time her groans were different, deeper, caused by pleasure not pain.

He picked up a steady rhythm, enjoying her losing control under him. 'Who do you belong to?' he asked as she squirmed and bucked beneath his weight. 'You!' she gasped 'Do you regret this not being Potter?' he continued 'No! Harry would never have gone this far! He's too soft, he wouldn't risk pushing me' she cried. 'Who's are you?' he repeated, thoroughly enjoying himself 'Yours! Just yours, Malfoy!' she screamed, shuddering violently as waves of pleasure wracked her body. Satisfied, Malfoy allowed himself to let go and filled her body with hot, sticky, white liquid. He slid out of her and laid breathing heavily next to her. Ginny's eyes were closed.

'Well?' he said expectantly. What?' she asked, not opening her eyes. 'Thank me' he said audaciously. Ginny opened one eye a crack. 'Will you do it again sometime if I do?' she asked. Malfoy laughed. 'With pleasure' he smirked. 'Then thank you' she said sleepily, resting her head on his chest and closing her eye again. It wasn't long before both were asleep.

Ginny awoke next morning completely alone in the large bed. She shivered and went over to the large oak wardrobe in the corner, pulling out a man's green dressing gown, which he supposed must have been Malfoy's. She noticed her wand on the dresser, and smiled, picking it up. She cautiously went out into the anteroom and eventually found a kitchen, where the young Hufflepuff girl was eating sugar puffs. She smiled and went over to her, pouring herself a bowl. 'Where is he?' she asked. The little girl swallowed her mouthful and asked 'Who? The master or the boys?'. 'Oh. The master, I suppose' she said, wondering why he hadn't made her call him that. 'I'm off to a meeting, Weaslette. And by the way, I prefer 'My Lord' from you' he grinned, startling her. Ginny watched him go silently. Once the entrance door had boomed shut she turned back to the young Hufflepuff next to her.

'How's your room?' Ginny asked casually. 'Oh, it's much better than I expected' she said happily 'I get my own bathroom and everything. The best thing is neither of the boys can get it, I tested it. You probably can though, because you're a girl. How's yours?'. Ginny blushed 'I haven't seen it yet, actually'. The girl frowned 'Then where did you sleep last night…oh' she joined Ginny in the blush-athon. 'Come on, I'll show you mine' she offered, smiling at Ginny. She followed the girl along another corridor until they arrived at a smallish door. The Hufflepuff girl turned the handle and let them both in, being sure to close it behind them. 'Oh, wow!' Ginny said, startled.

The room was, frankly, amazing. It wasn't as big as Malfoy's, but it was still much bigger than any other she had ever slept in. it was white and pink themed, perfect for the girl, who clearly adored it. 'I'm Ginny, by the way' she mentioned as she was given a tour. 'I'm Megan Falcon' said the girl. 'I don't know what the boys are called. But they're in for a pretty rough time, from what I hear. The master doesn't go easy on guys. That Slytherin, you know, from my year, spent all night trying to escape. He got shocked fairly badly seven times before he gave up and went to bed'. Ginny laughed. They slumped down on Megan's bed. 'So are you ok here?' she asked. The girl nodded her head slowly, considering this. 'Yes, really. I'm actually quite surprised. My father offended the master somehow; I'm not quite sure how, but I thought he was going to kill me for sure. I suppose he just thought it was enough to mark me. What about you? Why did you get chosen? He didn't mention last night'.

'Oh' said Ginny, unsure herself 'I don't honestly know. Our families have always been rivals, and I'm pureblooded, and he hates my boyfriend. I think stealing me was a pride thing too, probably'. The little girl's eyes widened. 'You're not the one dating Harry Potter, are you?' she asked in astonishment. Ginny nodded. 'Every guy in this place wanted you! Merlin, you're going to have to watch out. You're such a status symbol!' she said in awe. Ginny didn't quite know what to make of that. 'Come on, I'll show you the rest of this place' she said, hopping off her bed. She showed Ginny around the entire dungeon, having explored earlier that morning while Ginny was asleep. It was massive. Ginny wouldn't have been surprised if it took up the entire underground of Hogwarts.

The tour took several hours, by which time both girls were getting peckish again. They went back to the kitchen where the two boys were staring uselessly at the cooker. Ginny sighed, and set about cooking lunch, aided clumsily by the other three. No-one noticed that Malfoy had returned and was watching silently from the shadows until they were serving the food he stepped out of the darkness. The boys immediately got off their chairs and nodded respectfully at him. Megan smiled shyly at him. Ginny frowned, and asked 'How long have you been there?'. Malfoy smirked. 'Long enough'. 'Right' she replied, slightly disconcerted 'Well, I'll set another place'. Malfoy shook his head. 'I'm not hungry'.

'Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy, you're too underfed as it is' she replied, ladling roast potatoes and turkey onto another plate. Malfoy rolled his eyes and allowed her to bring him a glass of wine and cutlery. 'So what was the meeting about?' she asked once everyone was eating. 'The succession' he replied curtly. The little girl gasped, and the boys looked up in shock. 'Who's succession?' she asked, confused. 'Mine, of course' he said slowly, as if she was stupid. Megan was making frantic 'No!' motions at her, but she still asked 'To whom?'. 'Lord Voldemort, when he's ready'.

Ginny couldn't speak for a few minutes after that. 'But…he's pursuing immortality' she stammered. 'Spent too long pursuing it' sneered Malfoy. 'Ironic, really. He's too old now. He's being given maybe two years, tops'.

'That's why you're so respected?' she asked, dumbfounded. 'Yeah. Well, that and because I'm a Malfoy'. Ginny went and sat in Megan's room, unable to finish her lunch. After about half an hour, the little Hufflepuff returned. 'You didn't know?' she asked quietly. Ginny shook her head. 'He was the only choice for the Dark Lord, actually. He's the purest of anyone, and his father's too old. He's seventeen, so he's too young really, but everyone knows he's getting it because of who he is'. Ginny shook her head, trying to understand it. She felt slightly ill. 'Did you find my room while you were investigating before?' she asked, trying to think of something normal to say. The girl nodded. 'Yeah. It's right next to the master's' she replied. Somehow Ginny wasn't surprised.

She allowed Megan to drop her off so she could take a bath before dinner and get changed. She discovered that her room was almost as big as Malfoy's, and red and gold themed. Her bathroom was luxurious and pure white. She relaxed in a massive bubble bath in the centre of the room, and didn't leave until the water went cold an hour later. She got changed into a strappy red dress she found in her wardrobe, and some matching sandals. She didn't know what happened to her old clothes.

She brushed her hair and went back to the kitchen. She thought she would be the one cooking dinner too, as none of the others had a clue. She was taken aback to find about twenty house-elves trooping around carrying silver platters of food, lighting candles and setting the table in the dining room. The girl arrived shortly after her, also changed into evening wear. She had a cute blue sundress on, and her hair in pigtails. Ginny smiled at her, and she smiled back. When the two boys arrived they decided to start eating, and each sat down at the table. No-one took the place at the head of the table.

This was lucky, because not long had they begun when Malfoy swept back in, black robes flying behind him. He sat down to dinner silently. When all three courses had disappeared, he turned to the Ravenclaw boy and said abruptly 'You're going to be speaking to the Dark Lord tomorrow. You're to tell him all you know about German geography, ok?' the sixth year nodded uneasily. Then Malfoy turned to Megan. 'Falcon, you ok here?' he asked almost concernedly. She too nodded sincerely. He glared at the Slytherin 'You're going to carry on what you're doing. If you find a way out, you'll get caught, but at least I'll know it's there. Ways out are also ways in, and I can't have any of those. If you get shocked too badly, go to whatshisname here, the Ravenclaw. I'm sure he'll know how to heal you'.

With that he left the table, motioning for Ginny to follow him. He went into his bedroom and waited on the sofa for Ginny. Ginny stood hesitantly at the doorway. 'You're scared that I'm the Dark Lord's heir, aren't you?' he asked. She nodded. There was not point trying to hide what was clear for everyone to see. Malfoy sighed and went over to her. 'Does that really change anything?' he murmured. 'You already hated me. You know I've killed people, you know what I am'. Ginny trembled as he stroked the mark with his fingertips. 'Fine. You can come with me tonight. You'll see just what I have. Go and make sure the kid's ok, then be back here with a cloak in fifteen minutes'. Ginny obeyed, and sped off to see Megan was safely in bed. The little girl was happily reading under her duvet when Ginny closed the door behind herself, smiling.

She returned to her room and grabbed a cloak from the wardrobe, then went over to where Malfoy stood waiting outside his bedroom door. 'She alright?' he asked. Ginny confirmed this, and followed him up out of the dungeons into the Great Hall. It was as usual lit with candles and containing the house tables and teachers' table, but instead of students it was full of dark robes figures. Malfoy strode confidently up to the high table and sat next to the place of honour. She stood awkwardly behind him, very aware of the many eyes fixed upon her.

Silence descended as a very frail-looking Voldemort entered, aided by three minions.

* * *

A.N. Well, there you go. A lot different to my normal fluff-fests, but I had fun writing it. Cookies are, as usual, free-flowing to those generous enough to give a minute to review. 


End file.
